One Hundred Ways
by cotecasasweatherly
Summary: Tony makes another list. Set before the damage of Season 11


Tony sits on a grungy, old chair. He hears the faint breathing sounds in the background, the beeping of all of the machines and stares at the beautiful Israeli woman lying on the hospital bed. Her chest rises and lowers every other second as her heart beats. His left hand is occupied with her own, he hasn't let go since before the crash. He takes a pad of paper and pen on the table near his chair. He was going to write down some of the errands he had to run later in the week, but instead he decided that she was going to be on his mind whether or not he liked it. He started to make a list like his bucket list, but instead went off one subject.

1 – The way her hand fits perfectly into mine

2 - The way her fingers feel when intertwined in mine

3 – The way her bronze skin feels when it touches mine

4 – The way her brown, silk hair smells

5 – The way she lights up a room when she walks in

6 – The way she laid on my chest in Paris

7 – The way she held me on the scooter in Paris

8 – The way she smirks at me

9 – The way she bites her pen while sitting at her desk

10 – The way she walks, her hips swaying from side to side

11 – The way she stays so strong

12 – The way she cries

13 – The way she gets revenge done when needed

14 – The way she looked at me when they took the bag off her head in Somalia

15 – The way she kissed my cheek in the bathroom

16 – The way she messes up English

17 – The way she laughs

18 – The way she laughs after messing up common English slogans

19 – The way she has a problem with all of my girlfriends

20 – The way she makes me want to be a better man

21 – The way she acts

22 – The way she keeps secrets

23 – The way she is about family

24 – The way she stays faithful

25 – The way she looked in that green dress in Paris

26 – The way she looked in that blue dress

27 – The way she looks in any clothing

28 – The way she dropped the green dress on the ground

29 – The way she drives

30 – The way I almost get killed whenever she drives

31 – The way she gets pissed when people mention how bad she drives

32 – The way she gets jealous when I look at a woman, when I only have eyes for her

33 – The way she puts up a wall around certain people

34 – The way she works

35 – The way she kicks ass

36 – The way her curly, hair falls on her shoulder

37 – The way she laughs at my jokes

38 – The way she smiles at my movie references

39 – The way she rolls her eyes at me

40 – The way she speaks

41 – The way she swears in Hebrew

42 – The way she sticks up for McGee when I make fun of him

43 – The way she asked me if I was having phone sex

44 – The way she walks through the elevator

45 – The way she is always on top

46 – The way she calls me "my little hairy butt"

47 – The way she smiles when I call her "sweet cheeks"

48 – The way she smiled when I called her "sexy" as an undercover hooker

49 – The way she told me to wear the heels next time

50 – The way she hides her feelings

51 – The way she is to Schmeel

52 – The way she has nightmares and doesn't want to be woken up

53 – The way she held my hand when I woke her up from nightmare

54 – The way she laid in my bed, on my pillows

55 – The way she was excited when I told her I would "rock her world"

56 – The way she looks in a bikini

57 – The way she wanted me to burn the pictures of her in the bikini

58 – The way she pushed me down asking why I jeopardized my career

59 – The way she looked when I told her "for you"

60 – The way she played with Vance's kids

61 – The way she and Abby looked after the one young girl

62 – The way she would make a great mother

63 – The way she doesn't believe she'd make a great mother

64 – The way she had her legs around my head when stuck in the elevator

65 – The way she looked sweaty and sexy in the elevator

66 – The way she looked at me when Abby asked why we hadn't killed each other yet

67 – The way she looks up to Gibbs

68 – The way she goes to the Opera every year for Tali

69 – The way she smiled when I brought her the Opera

70 – The ways she fools me about other men in her life

71 – The way she hugged me after I brought her magazines and gum

72 – The way she plays "grab ass" with me

73 – The way she giggles when Gibbs yells at us for playing "grab ass"

74 – The way she gets along with my Dad

75 – The way she comes over to watch movies with me

76 – The way she stares at me from her desk

77 – The way she spoke French in Paris

78 – The way she interrogates people

79 – The way she ate the grape in Paris

80 – The way she yelled "Abba" at Vance's house

81 – The ways she held her dying father

82 – The way she insists she's "fine"

83 – The way she kissed me in Paris

84 – The way she knew how it wasn't my knee

85 – The way she held my hand on the plane from across rows

86 – The way she plays with her hair

87 – The way she looked up at me when I brushed away her hair when she was crying in the elevator

88 – The way she looked standing in my kitchen

89 – The way she can kill me 8 ways with a paper clip

90 – The way she gets mad at me

91 – The way she was the first woman to be in my apartment

92 – The way she planned revenge on Bodner on her own

93 – The way she acted professional around the woman who broke up her parents

94 – The way she slow danced with me

95 – The way she lit up when I said our song was on

96 – The way she melted into my arms

97 – The way she hung up my clothes

98 – The way she admitted she does favor that have little to do with clothing

99 – The way she lied on the bed next to me

100 – The way she smiled at me and said "Tony, I… " before the car hit

He began to hear stirring. The hand occupied in his began to have life and started to move. He still held on and looked at her, smiling.

"Hiii…" she smiled back at him, noticing that he was holding onto her hand like he had in the car.

"Hi, beautiful. How do you feel? " he kissed her hand

"Alright, my head hurts." She moved her head a bit, staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" he laughed.

"What were you writing? You wrote a lot" she looked at the pad of paper in his hands, he quickly moved it away.

"Oh, just writing down some errands I need to do" he covered up the pad of paper under his arm so, she wouldn't see it.

Hurt by the fact that she was lying in the hospital and all he was worried about was errands, she became bitchy "Why are you sitting here with me if you need to do errands then? Go!"

Confused by her sudden change of attitude, Tony cleared his throat "I don't need to, I'd much rather make sure you're okay."

Ziva didn't say anything back, she slouched her shoulders and closed her eyes again. He could tell she was pissed now and he figured out why. She thought he wanted to do errands and her being in the hospital was holding him back from doing it. That wasn't the case at all, he just was going to write down errands to get his mind off her, but that would have never happened. If she was to see the list, she would understand so much more about the way he was feeling, about the way he had always felt.

She opened her eyes and looked towards him, she could tell her was thinking about something intently. She stared at him until he noticed her staring.

"Ziva," he brought the pad of paper out from being hidden from under his arms and gave it to her.

She gave him a weird look, why the hell would she want to see his errand list?! She grabbed the pad of paper and began to read the list. She felt her heart drop. The tears began to form in her eyes as she read down the list. Everything on the list was about….her. It had to be her, there was no other option because she had shared these moments with him. He made a list about her. About the ways she makes him feel, the way she looks at him and the way she reacted to some of their moments together. The wet, salty tears ran down her face as she read on. Tony sat back and watched, not sure whether or not they were good tears or bad.

She read the last item on the list, number 100. He made a list of 100 things about her while sitting in the hospital next to her, holding her hand. She breathed in heavily, and wiped some of the tears on her face, yet they still kept falling.

She turned to Tony with the paper still in her hand, "I never got a chance to finish what I was saying," she giggled a bit referring to how she was in the hospital and not in the car anymore, "Tony, I love you."

Tony leaned over, wiping the hair out of her eyes and the tears on her cheeks.

He smiled, "I love you too, Ziva" and he kissed her ever so gently on her lips. He could taste her tears as he kissed her, but he didn't care. She bit his bottom lip as they kissed, reminding him that she would always be the feisty one in control.

He released his lips from hers as he heard the door open with Abby leaping in "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"


End file.
